


Out and About

by sweetpeaches69



Series: OMGCP Drag AU [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, but Nursey and dex handle it, theres some sexist dickheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Dex wouldn't say he's exactly the fishiest queen, but sometimes, when Scarlet is out and about, he'll get confused for a woman.And sometimes getting confused for a woman sucks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anon on tumblr

Dex wouldn't say he's exactly the fishiest queen, but sometimes, when Scarlet is out and about, he'll get confused for a woman.

And sometimes getting confused for a woman sucks.

"Hey, baby! You look good in that dress..."

Dex stops walking, waiting for the inevitable words that follow. It's dark out, and there aren't a lot of people on this street. Just Dex, Nursey, and a group of guys, who are standing outside of a bar and smoking.

"But I bet you look better with nothing on at all!" The man says. His buddies laugh and one guy gives him a friendly punch him on the shoulder.

Nursey turns to Dex and raises his eyebrows, as if to say "Should I do something?"

Dex rests his hand on Nursey's shoulder and shakes his head. "I got it."

"Okay, babe, but I can beat them up if you want." Nursey frowns.

"Two of us against five of them? No chance." Dex smiles at the group of men and waves. "Hey, guys," He calls out, voice sweet and sugary. "Thanks for the compliment, but you actually might not want to see me naked!"

"Oh no, I think I do, sweetie!"

Dex smirks. "Okay...." He stretches the collar of his dress and flashes one of his nipples and his defined, athlete pecs. "Here's a sneak peak!"

Nursey laughs loudly, clapping his hand over his mouth.

Dex doesn't wait to see what the guys' reaction will be, he grabs Nursey's hand and books it, as best as one can in four-inch-heels. They round a corner, giggling and leaning on each other for support.

"Are they following us?"

"I don't know."

"Fuck, I hope not."

They pause and lean against a building to catch their breath, still holding hands.

"You're crazy," Nursey says, still laughing a little.

Dex leans his head on Nursey's shoulder. "You were gonna fight them all by yourself."

Nursey kisses Dex's forehead softly. "And I would've won. I'm like that mother that lifted a car to save her baby."

Dex lets Nursey pull him into an embrace. "Is my wig crooked?" Dex mumbles into his boyfriend's chest.

"Nah, you're good."

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Come shoot me in the fuckn face @ sweetbruise or agenderdex on tumblr


End file.
